


A Mother's Love

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Mother's Love

Eileen Prince held her infant son in her arms for the first time and looked down at the already significant nose, tufts of black hair, and impenetrable eyes. 

Her husband visited the following day, whiskey on his breath. He'd taken one long look at his son and said, "From the look of him, at least I know he's not the milkman's bastard," before leaving again.

"Mummy's boy, yes, you are, Severus. No one will love you like I do," she whispered in the baby's ear. "Never."

As if even he knew his fate was then sealed, Severus began to cry. 

~*~

"I'm too old for this, mum," nine year old Severus said as he stood in the mildewed bathtub, water to his ankles as his mother washed his body from head to toe, lank wet hair clinging to his cheeks and neck.

She paid him no mind and continued rubbing his pale skin with a flannel. "If you only bathe once a week, you must be very thorough." Severus blushed as her hands moved ever lower, cleaning all the creases and crevices of his thin body. 

If she lingered a little too long, was _too_ thorough, neither of them said anything. 

~*~

Eileen heard the boy, knew what he was doing behind the door. He'd just been to see that _girl_ and he could hardly walk when he'd burst through the front door. She waited, anger and something unnamed emotion building inside her.

"Mum!" Severus squawked when she walked through the door seconds later, pulling his thin blanket over his groin, his face a blotchy red. 

"It's all right. I know all about what boys do. But remember your mother loves you best. Not silly little hussies."

"Lily's not like that!" Severus shouted.

"I'll still be here when she is long gone." 

~*~

When Severus came of age Eileen was the only person to mark it. 

Tobias had moved out and neither of them really missed him. 

And the girl was gone as well, although Eileen didn't like to think about the changes in her son since then. 

That night when Severus came home, he was clearly drunk and possibly under the influence of a mind-altering potion or even a Muggle hallucinogen. He slammed the door and headed noisily toward the stairs.

"Wait, Severus," Eileen said catching him by the arm. 

"Leave me alone, if you know what's good for you," Severus hissed. 

~*~

She gasped when she saw the look in his eyes. She knew he could easily kill her right there and no one would ever know. 

His eyes narrowed and then he gripped her arms hard enough to bruise. "Yes, I could."

"Severus, please." 

"You know what I want, Mother," he spat. She shook her head. His eyes roamed up and down her body as if—

"Dear God," she whispered. Eileen was truly afraid. 

"Tonight I discovered there is a spell on me, performed at my birth. _No one can love me except my mother_ ," Severus said, his voice like ice. 

~*~

She tried to deny it. She hadn't performed a spell. She just wanted to take care of her baby. 

Maybe she'd thought about him inappropriately on occasion—he had such beautiful pale skin, she thought continuing to lie to herself. 

She tried to get away but Severus pulled her tightly to him, his erection digging into her stomach.

"Show me how much you love me, _Mother_ ," Severus said as he Apparated them to her bedroom. 

Moments later, his angry eyes boring into hers as he was about to rape her, Eileen Prince-Snape noted how remarkably like his father Severus had become.


End file.
